<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desde el otro lado |DarkStony, Omegaverse| by 7Autor_Kun7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937814">Desde el otro lado |DarkStony, Omegaverse|</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Autor_Kun7/pseuds/7Autor_Kun7'>7Autor_Kun7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Stony - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, stony - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CapitanHydra, DarkStony, Hydra, M/M, Omegaverse, SHIELD, Stony - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Autor_Kun7/pseuds/7Autor_Kun7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[...] Shield piensa que tras varios años y meses de investigación, han conseguido atrapar a unos de los perros que Hydra tiene. Lo que no saben o ignoran es que es unos de los más peligros y sanguinarios que existen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark &amp; Avengers Team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Escúchame bien, Anthony.- Dijo Steve al momento de alzar mi barbilla.- No nos queda mucho tiempo y tú debes salir de aquí o terminaras en el mismo lugar que yo, y no quiero eso.- De fondo se escuchaban muchos pasos que se acercaban, habían gritos de dolor y el inconfundible sonido de las bombas chocando con las murallas.- Saldrás de aquí, irás por el conducto Norte, eso te llevará a la entrada del distrito, iras a Brooklyn y buscaras nuestro primer departamento. Ahí estarás a salvo, después ve las noticias y cuando digan que el caos terminó tú irás a Shield, di que te mantenía cautivo, estarás a prueba pero los convencerás con tu cerebro.</p><p>- N-no podré. No quiero perderte.. - Mencione con miedo.</p><p>- No lo harás, dulzura. Soy el Capitán Hydra y siempre volveré a ti.- Beso mis labios suavemente y por unos instante pensé que todo era un sueño. Lastima para nosotros nuestro momento se rompió, los pasos y golpes era cada vez más fuertes, Steve se separo de mi.- Debes irte, y lleva esto.- Me dio un pequeño pendrive.- Dale esto a Fury, dile que lograste extraer información confidencial, si tenemos suerte él confiara en ti. Ahora vete.- Me tomo de la cintura y me impulso hasta llegar al conducto.- Mucha suerte, cariño.</p><p>Asentí a sus palabras y me adentre al conducto. Segundos más tarde escuché la puerta de la sala siendo brutalmente abierta, una voz gruesa se escuchó en el lugar, pero difícilmente logré entender algo.</p><p>Me arrastre por unos cuantos metros más hasta llegar a la rejilla que daba al exterior. Di unos golpes en la zona central hasta lograr sacarla, saque mi cabeza del lugar y mire hacia abajo, el lugar no era muy alto, si saltaba no iba a hacerme mucho daño. Confiando con mis cálculos, salte del lugar y aterrice bien, me limpié las zonas que tenía sucias y mire a mi alrededor.</p><p>No conocía mucho, pero los grandes carteles me indicaban diferentes dirección. Busque la que me indicaban "Brooklyn".</p><p>El cielo era muy oscuro, por lo que no creo que muchos taxis pasen a esas horas. Busque una parada de buses y rece a los dioses para que aún quedara un último recorrido. Para mi suerte así era.</p><p>Espere pacientemente, mientras escuchaba las diferentes bocinas del la ciudad, los carteles de neón alumbraban los recintos, estos parecían que no querías que te durmiera, más bien te hacían estar alerta a toda costa.</p><p>Suspire cansado, no quería pensar más allá de lo que había pasado hoy, pero es mi trabajo como su Omega, velar por su bienestar, ser su apoyo incondicional. Sin embargo, yo no estaba con él y no tenía idea de lo que le harán.</p><p>Toque la marca con cuidado. Llevaba enlazada más o menos un año, y podía afirmar que era todo un sueño. Steve me hacía feliz, aún cuando a sus espaldas cargaban con una montaña de cadáveres y era una de las personas más buscadas en el país.</p><p>Eso no me importaba.</p><p>Solo lo quería de vuelta, y si es posible que sea sin ningún rasguño.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Me senté en el sillón que tenia el departamento, con una manta muy gruesa me la pase por los hombros hasta quedar completamente cubierto, busque algún canal donde pasen las noticias y me quede viendo por si transmitían alguna información de parte de Shield. Por ahora no había mucho, la locutora mencionaba algunos accidentes, robos, e informaciones acerca del presidente, lo último era un perdida de tiempo. </p><p>Mire la hora en el reloj de la pared, aun no era tiempo para comer y siendo sincero, los pocos días que había pasado en el departamento no había ingerido mucha comida, la preocupación me comía por dentro y el apetito no se presentaba.</p><p>Me quede mirando por unas horas mas, hasta que la sección de las noticias presento un "Ultimo momento".</p><p>- Se ha confirmado la detención del sujeto Steve Rogers, Capitán de la mas grande organización terrorista del mundo, también se cuenta con el arresto de sus subordinado y la eliminación de su base. Todo esto fue posible gracias al apoyo de Shield y sus hombre. Para más información consultar nuestra pagina web.- Apague la televisión.</p><p>Esa era la señal que Steve me había mencionado.</p><p>Con rapidez tome una pequeña mochila con algo de ropa en su interior, un poco de dinero que mantenía guardado en una de las cajas escondidas, el pendrive que me dio Steve y polerón que le pertenecía a él. </p><p>Pedí un taxi hasta el lugar restringido que tenia Shield.</p><p>
  
</p><p>- Entonces tú, un Omega cualquiera logro escapar del mas peligroso lugar custodiado por su propio Capitán Hydra.- Dijo con cinismo.- Es increíble, a ver, necesito que me digas otra vez como fue que saliste, por que de verdad es para morirse de la impresión.- Expreso con mero sarcasmo. Suspire repetí lo que había explicado.</p><p>- Después de que Shield atentara contra la base, yo logre escabullirme por los conductos que habían en la sala, no fue muy fácil ya que se contaba con disparos y bombas por el sector, al lograr salir me escondí en una de las casas de acogidas que hay para Omegas. Cuando la situación fue favorable y los Alfas de Hydra no me seguían, decidí en venir aquí, donde la seguridad es mayor.</p><p>- ¿Cómo te mantuviste con vida?- Pregunto en un pose mas seria.</p><p>- Yo fabricaba sus armas y actualizaba su seguridad, con eso pagaba mi vida, aun así los abusos psicológicos eran abrumantes, ellos fueron los causantes de la muerte de mis padres, juntos con varios hechos hacia mi propia familia. Me recordaron lo sucio y patético que era, junto con la única cosa para que servía.</p><p>Otra mentira mas a mi lista, Steve estará orgulloso de mi.</p><p>- ¿Qué buscas en este lugar?</p><p>- Apoyo, tengo información confidencial que ayudara a encontrar otras bóvedas secretas. Me gustaría dar mis servicios para que esta organización sea extinta.- Con cuidado me acerque y le otorgue el pendrive que antes me había dado mi Alfa.</p><p>Él, aun teniendo su ojo en mi, conecto el aparato en la computadora y reviso la información, primeramente vio unos documentos con futuras ideas, obviamente nada de eso era verdad. Después reviso una foto que contenía un gran mapa, en los circulas rojos se señalaban las diferentes bases que Hydra ya no ocupa, a excepción por una, que en esa alberga a unos de los sargentos que Hydra quiere liberal. </p><p>- Tomaremos esto.- Señalo el pendrive.- Como una prueba fundamental y lo usaremos para fines analíticos. No confió en ti, es por eso que tendremos el ojo puesto y si haces algo que me haga dudar aun mas, no dudare en meterte al agujero mas profundo.- Sentencio.- Te quedaras con mis dos mejores agentes, ellos te mantendrán vigilados. Si lo que nos muestras es real, obtendrá una recompensa mayor.</p><p>- Gracias...</p><p>- No hables.- Menciono.- Rumlow te guiara por la base hasta mi equipo, y que lo vigilen.- Le dijo al agente, él solo asintió. </p><p>- Por aquí.- Asentí.</p><p>
  <em>Si le cortas la cabeza a Hydra, dos de ellas ocuparan su lugar.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La habitación que se me asigno no era nada fuera de lo normal, muy simple para mi gusto. Deje la mochila que llevaba en la cama y me quede admirando la vista que tenia. Una perfecta visión del mar.</p><p>Sonreí, pero al momento fue cambiada por una mueca de tristeza. Odiaba no saber del paradero de Steve.</p><p>Mi tiempo de tristeza fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta. La abrí con cuidado y de ella apareció una Alfa pelirroja.</p><p>- Omega Anthony, soy la líder del equipo de Shield y soy la encargada de vigilarte. Acompáñame, te mostraré a donde trabajarás.- Se dio media vuelta y avanzo por los pasillos. La seguí.</p><p>Pasamos pro diferentes cuarto y llegamos hasta una sala con cristales transparentes. Entramos a ella y me senté en la mesa larga que se encontraba en el centro.</p><p>- Aquí trabajarás y tendrás la misma labor que la tuviste en Hydra, últimamente Shield ha sido atacada por un hacker anónimo robando documento e información sumamente valiosa.- Menciono. Obviamente esta demás decir que esa persona era yo, y no es por subirme el ego pero lo había hecho bastante bien.- Queremos recuperarlos, si es que fuera posible. Además de armas tecnológicas y un campo de seguridad. Estarás aquí hasta que Fury decida otra cosa, o hasta que confiemos en ti. ¿Esta claro?</p><p>- Si.</p><p>- Tendrás momentos para comer y de descanso. Sin embargo ese será el trayecto de ahora en adelante. Si haces algo fuera de las cosas acordadas, tendrás algo peor que una simple amenaza. Eso será todo.- Dejo la habitación y yo me quedé mirando a mi alrededor.</p><p>¡Todo era tan viejo!</p><p>¿Dónde estaban las pantallas holográficas y los robots?</p><p>Lo bueno es que logre traerme a mi IA a escondidas, con su ayuda podré saber exactamente dónde se encontraba Steve.</p><p>
  
</p><p>- Jarvis, ¿me escuchas?- Pregunte.</p><p>- Fuerte y claro, señor.- Respondió la IA desde los auriculares puestos en mis oídos, sonreí a mi suerte, al parecer Shield no vigilaba nada de lo que ocurriera en el cuarto.</p><p>Le pedí a Jarvis que realizará un rastreo completo por la zona de Shield, el me dio un informe detallado de las personas, los guardias y los pisos.</p><p>- Señor, puedo informar que el Capitán se encuentra encerrado en el nivel inferior quince, una decena de guardias están cuestionándolo, al parecer el recinto esta resguardado por un material casi irrompible.</p><p>- ¿Hay alguna forma de sacarlo?</p><p>- No, por lo menos no con los hombres indicados.- Agradecí, era obvio que era lo que necesitábamos, si con los hombres que quedaban no se hará mucho, entonces <em>él</em> marcará una diferencia.</p><p>En las siguiente semanas me prepare para realizar un nuevo escudo para Shield, obviamente yo tendría el interruptor de encendido, aunque dejare que ellos crean que tienen control sobre mi y mi tecnología, después realice ciertos regalos a los juguetes que usaban los agentes. Quería que confiaran en mi, así una vez que tomemos control, nada podrán hacer.</p><p>Para mi, hice unos cuantos guanteletes guardado en mi muñeca, estos lo que harán es lanzar pequeñas bombas letales para cualquiera que se encuentre en un radio de cuarenta metros, mas un rayo mortal en la palma.</p><p>Unos pasos acelerados se escucharon en los pasillo, escondí los guanteletes y me senté en la silla fingiendo que veía unos planos.</p><p>- Hay que irnos, han matado a Fury.- Dijo Natasha, recogió unas cuantas armas que deje en la mesa para ella y yo guarde unos planos dentro un bolso.</p><p>- ¿A donde iremos?- Pregunte, si ya comenzaron con el paso numero uno, eso significa que estaremos en el lugar que tengo como objetivo.</p><p>- Wheaton, New Jersey. He logrado descifrar un archivo, me envió allí por una razón y siento que tú deberías ir conmigo.- Tomo mi brazo y me arrastro hasta unos de los conductos "secretos".</p><p>¡Bingo!</p><p>Esto se pondrá muy divertido.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>